


I do love you

by RedFlamboyant



Series: The Black Swan [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlamboyant/pseuds/RedFlamboyant
Summary: Percy is a very obedient boy. He does what he told to do, and he avoid what he forbide to do.Most of the time. Almost like a machine than respond exactly how it designed to be.Until Oliver really questioning his real feeling. Is he even has something called 'feeling' in his head?
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: The Black Swan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053869
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	I do love you

Oliver Wood lay in grimmance, curling in agony in his cold bed.

Percy is a very obedient boy. He does what he told to do, and he avoid what he forbide to do.

Most of the time.

Almost like a machine than respond exactly how it designed to be. Until Oliver really questioning his real feeling. Is he even has something called 'feeling' in his head?

Wait, he supposed not to surprised of that too. How many times did Oliver hear it all the time from Percy's brothers, Fred and George? May be they just point out how Percy really is.

Cold blood.

Icy Prince.

Wood Marrionette. Well this one sound inuendous thoug. Wood? Wood's? Ha.

Dont blame him to questioning Percy's feeling to him then. Why kick him on the butt, though?

"Ollie, let me see your butt?" His boyfriend sit beside him, but he ignore him purposefully.

"Is this still hurt? I'm sorry, I didnt mean to kick you such of hard. Hm, let me see it?"

Oliver pull his blanket down and roll to his stomach. Percy pull his pants all together with the boxer, and inspect the bruises. Then put an ice bag on it, muttering some spell to vanish the bruises.

He has mastering such of spells since his earlier school days given to grow with a bunch of boys in his household where bums and bruises occurs as much they take their meals. He also mastering some other usefull spells for minor quiditch injuries as all the person close to him play quiditch.

"Here. Feel better?" Percy tiddied up Oliver's under cloth. Oliver only nodding. He still feel peeved.

"Ollie...." Percy now lay in his side. "Here, look at me."

Oliver roll his body to face him.

Percy caressing his hairs, but Oliver keep frowning. No tease gonna work for him tonight. He really feel angry to Percy. Why should Percy kicks him just because he asking wheter Percy would go out with another hot boys, if it were another boys who asked him back then in the school.

Oliver really wonders if he really loves Oliver, or just being practical, accept him because he ask Percy out. All Percy's relation (only two of it actually, all two relation he ever have) started by the other party. Is he pasivist, even for relation, he just accept any offers?

Percy strokes his face side and their eyes meet.

Percy cares Oliver's brows, make a circle arround his eyes.

"You know Ol.... You have the most beautifull eyes in the world....."

Okay, may be if Percy tried enough, he will considering a reconsiliation.

"Do you remember when we meet for the first time? You think I keep quiet because I'm shy? Well... I'm not talk much, but I'm not a shy boy. I just feel amazed to see your eyes." He keep strokes Oliver's brows slowly.

Oliver close his eyes.

"This brows.... This thick eye lashes.... And your eyes, Merlin, Ollie... I really love it...."

Hm, thats one of Percy's strenght, words. Oliver start feel warm.

"I'm never see eyes that twinkling so alive like yours.... When I first saw your eyes, I think, how is a delicious looking warm chocolate puddle could sparkling so wonderfully? Whenever you talk so confidently... So cheerfull, I'm petrified, I could starring at your eyes forever and need nothing else...."

Well, may be Percy doesnt talk much, because he saves all his best words.

Pratt.

Now Oliver feels rather hot, but he still hold back and play hard to get. He open his eyes and give Percy a side glancing. His lips still pouting.

"I think, I would always be your friend, stay at your side and ensure to keep your eyes sparkling like that...." now Percy stop stroking his brows and moves his hand to fiddle Oliver's neat trimmed hairs.

"But you dating that Ravenclaw girl." Oliver scoffs.

"Because we're boys. I dont know that we could do this." He still fiddles Oliver's hair.

"You know I'm as gay as your brother."

"Yes, but I dont know I want you this way too. And I dont know that you value me as much as I do...."

"You like me back then?" Oliver's blushing unvoluntarily.

"A lot. But I had no courage to ask you out...."

"So you accept the girl?" He pretend to be still angry to Percy.

"Oh, c'mon Ollie. Lets be honest. Penny is a good girl. Any normal boy wont turn her down."

"She's not good." Now, Oliver feel peeved again.

"You're just jealous." Percy chuckling on this.

"No I wasnt. You pratt." Oliver grow impatient because Percy so teasingly, and Oliver cant read where he wants this go.

"Look at you. When you angry, when you anxious... You always bite your lower lip like that..."

Oliver pout his mouth back upon realizing his anxious reflected in his face. But Percy strokes the lips gently. Oliver shudders on the softness.

"Its always a great deal to hold my self from kissing you on the spot whenever you do that...." Percy's voice start quivering.

Oliver do a mind victory shout.

"Never questioning my feeling again. Ok?" His breath start heaving.

Oliver unconsiously bite his lips and nodding shyly.

"Now... Now... Do you do that on purpose?" His voice now clearly coarsed.

Oliver hold his smile as his stomach fluttering. Percy pull his body closer, grabbing Oliver's face. Finally! Oliver wriggling his body closer resiprocally.

Percy kiss him gently. Lips meet lips. His lips hot. Oliver groaning when he drew back.

"I love you Ollie. And I will never exchange you with anyone, no matter how hot they are...." He's whispering.

Somehow he has lay over Oliver, hands supporting in his elbow, while Oliver clung his arms arround his neck.

They're starring each other, and exchanging wordless adoration between their gaze.

Oliver admiring how deep the blue on his dilated pupils. Percy kiss him lightly, their eyes still locking each other. They're breathing heavily. Percy's signature redness has creep all over his ears, spread fast to his neck and face. He looks fierry hot when get arroused. Oliver's get hard on.

"I love you...." Oliver whisper it.

Percy sip the words, and they close their eyes, dip deeper on their kiss. Oliver's body tensed as Percy's long tongue caressing his lips, entwined with his own tongue, groans on his teasing bite, moans on his suckling.

Percy pull him self off Oliver, and Oliver groans his protest.

He tried to calm his heaved breath.

Then, Percy goes down while their foggy gaze locked each other. Percy kisses his nose lightly. Oliver's breath hitched. Percy move slowly, drag his hot breath on Oliver's cheek all the way to his ear. And then gently whispers, "I really love you, Ollie."


End file.
